Two studies are proposed which consist of prospective statistically-supervised single-blind randomised controlled clinical trials to assess the value of argon laser photocoagulation in the treatment of disciform macular disease in the elderly. The two trials concern vascular disciform lesions and avascular disciform lesions, and are limited to disease in eyes with drusen and diffuse retinal pigment epithelial changes. The control group will receive no treatment which might be expected to influence the natural history of the disease.